


captivated crescents and cute cuddling

by chivalrousamour



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Nightmares, they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 06:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalrousamour/pseuds/chivalrousamour
Summary: listen it's self-indulgent and cuddly and that's fine. dimitri has a nightmare but this time someone's there with him. it's fine.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	captivated crescents and cute cuddling

Dimitri didn't wake with a start or anything. He was too used to nightmares for his immediate reaction to be a jump upwards. At most, he woke up slightly clammy, his eyes easing open as his heart pounded.

What he wasn't used to, however, was the warm body clinging to his. No matter how many times it happened, it still stunned him when he woke up and realized Hilda was hugging him. He suspected it could take years for him to get used to it.

Not that he minded.

Dimitri honestly loved the feeling of her arms wrapped around his arm, of her head resting on his shoulder. 

He moved his free hand over to rest on her head, his heart calming down as he realized, oh.

He was safe, alive, happy, and loved. Wasn't that a surprise?

"Mmm..."

Dimitri's eye widened, wondering if his movement had woken her up. 

"Don't... worry, 'mitri..." Hilda murmured, still fast asleep. "The aliens... can't use doors..."

"Just what are you dreaming of, Hilda...?" Dimitri wondered, a slight grin on his face.

"...they gotta... fight me..." she smushed her face against his shoulder, resulting in her next words being a bit slurred. "...I'll protect you..."

And Dimitri couldn't help but feel happy at that.

"Thank you," he said quietly, carefully pressing a kiss to Hilda's cheek.

In the darkness of their bedroom, the only illumination was thin slices of moonlight that crept in through the cracks in their thick curtains. Though Dimitri could only see through one eye, that was enough light to see his wife. 

Every second of staring at her, every second of feeling her warmth, her touch, it told him that the moment was real. The nightmare had ended, but this dreamlike state of happiness wouldn't fade. 

"I love you," Dimitri told her, emboldened by the late night hour so similar to the one they spent below the stars. "Like the moon enamoured by the sun, your light is all I can see. You held me through the shadowy nights and led me to days of joy."

His eye drifted shut as he went on.

"Ever since you took my hand, I've been captivated by you, Hilda. Thank you."

And he fell back asleep.

* * *

"Dimitri....! I had a great dream last night!" Hilda exclaimed as they were getting ready for work.

"Is that so?" Dimitri asked, before starting to drink from a glass of water he got from the kitchen.

"Yeah, so you got captured by aliens and you escaped, but you had no idea who I was! So when the aliens invaded to get you back I was all like _'Don't worry, I'll protect you'_ and all, and just when I thought I was gonna die, you saved me and were all like _'thank you' _and _'I love you' _and _'I've always been captivated by you—'"_

Dimitri dropped his glass on the floor, shattering it.


End file.
